Cover Up
by KelliP
Summary: Post-ep for 5x04 Murder, He Wrote. All the times Ryan has to cover for Castle and Beckett now he's in on their secret.


**Cover Up**

* * *

_Post-ep for 5x04. All the times Ryan has to cover for Castle and Beckett now he's in on their secret._

* * *

_Because I love that Ryan kept their secret. Some light spoilers for episode 5x05._

* * *

The first time he actually catches them, Ryan almost spits out his coffee.

If he thought he'd been shocked when he found out about their relationship that day in the interrogation room, it was nothing compared to this. Actually seeing them together- smiling as they walk down the street, hands intertwined as if it is the most normal thing in the world- is a completely different story. So when Castle plants a kiss on Beckett's lips, Ryan gawks in shock when she doesn't shoot him. Instead, Beckett simply raises her palm to rest it tenderly against Castle's cheek before breaking into a wide grin as they pull away.

So Ryan stands there, frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, right in front of them, completely at a loss of what to do.

No one has brought it up yet. When Beckett had arrived at the precinct bright and early on Monday morning after her weekend away with her (now not so) secret boyfriend, the two of them had simply locked eyes, shared a knowing moment, and then walked in opposite directions.

Castle and Beckett obviously have their reasons for keeping whatever it is they have going on a secret, and Ryan's sure not speaking about it is just part of the whole rouse. In fact, it suits him just fine. Even after four years of watching those two dance around each other, Ryan still doesn't know what to say to them now they're actually together.

When another long moment passes and Ryan realises they're still lost in each other's eyes (which he's not sure whether it's sickening or sweet), he clears his throat loudly to interrupt them.

Beckett pulls away quickly, a surprised gasp falling from her lips. "Oh. I- uh, we- didn't see you there," she stutters. Ryan smirks as Beckett's face heats up, but he gives her credit- she doesn't pull away, instead standing her ground beside her partner.

"Ah- hey, Ryan," Castle draws out awkwardly.

Ryan nods in greeting at the Writer, his eyes shifting between the pair in front of him. It's awkward, very awkward, because neither of them are offering him any sort of explanation, nor are they moving away, as if they're just waiting for him to leave so they can go back to-

Yeah. He doesn't need to think about that.

So Ryan opens his mouth- to say what, he isn't even sure- when he spots Esposito talking on his cell phone over their shoulders, the man heading straight in their direction. "Heads up, Esposito's coming," he murmurs with a nod behind them. "And for future reference, you two might want to be a little more discreet when you're only a block away from the precinct. Next time, I might not be the one catching you guys."

Beckett blushes and bites down on her lower lip as she drops Castle's hand. The Writer looks hurt for only a moment before he suddenly takes a large step away from Beckett, just in time before Esposito looks up and spots them.

Castle cringes at their near miss and sends Beckett a look. "Well, we should keep moving," Castle says loudly as they keep moving in the direction they're travelling in before Esposito can reach them. "Got to grab some lunch and get back to the precinct. Murders won't solve themselves, after all."

Ryan just shakes his head hopelessly as he watches their retreating figures, thinking that at least they've finally figured everything out.

* * *

As it turns out, Castle and Beckett haven't quite figured everything out.

A week and another body later, tension in their unit rises when Castle finds himself as their prime suspect for their latest murder. Of course, none of them actually believe he's done it. Forensics be damned, this is _Castle_. They've worked with the guy for the past four years. The Writer has spent day in and day out helping them _solve_ crimes. There's no way the man's a killer.

But the evidence piles up when the possibility that Castle's been having an affair with the victim comes to light. Not knowing about Castle's new relationship with their friend, Esposito goes down on the guy hard in interrogation. Too hard, perhaps. Especially considering Beckett's behind the glass listening to every single accusing word.

_Were you sleeping with her?_

_Come on, Castle- a pretty woman like that? Don't tell me you didn't go there. _

_We all know how you like to charm woman._

_Kiss 'em and leave 'em, right?_

_When's anything ever stopped you before?_

Mid-way through, Ryan excuses himself from the box, unable to sit here and support Esposito's allegations any longer. When he opens the door to the observation room, his heart drops, because Beckett's eyes are swimming with unshed tears and _Kate Beckett doesn't cry_.

"You know he didn't do this, Beckett," Ryan says strongly. "You know he'd never do this."

"Which part?" She chokes on a half-laugh. "The murder or-"

"Both."

Beckett presses her lips together, stubbornly remaining silent as the knuckle of her forefinger swipes away a lone tear that manages to escape.

"Kate," Ryan starts softly as he leans on the table beside her. "I've watched that man in there spend every day for the past four years here in this precinct just to be by your side. I've watched him pull every favour he has to stay here whenever he's threatened to be kicked to the curb. I've read four novels he's based on you because he thinks you're extraordinary. Castle- he loves you. I know it, and you do too. Don't doubt that. Ever."

Uncertain, Beckett chews on her lower lip, her insecurities niggling away at her mind. "But the evidence-"

"Damn the evidence!" he cries out. "Right now, all we've got is a part of the story. A part that doesn't look promising, yes, but one that will all be explained when we find the whole story. Because I _know_ that man would _never_ do anything to jeopardise his relationship with you."

She nods, her lips pressing into a tight smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Kevin."

* * *

Another week passes, and if Ryan had any lingering doubts as to whether Beckett and Castle were still shaky after the events of the previous week, there's none anymore.

They've been at it all day. The lingering looks, the hushed tones, the wandering hands. Hell, they're not even being subtle about it, sitting way too closely at her desk right in the middle of the bullpen. And it doesn't help that Ryan's desk faces Beckett's directly, so that they're in his direct eye-line every time he glances up.

At least he's been given a reprieve from them at the moment. Right now, they're in the break room. Definitely not the most private of places, even with the blinds closed and door shut. In fact, Ryan thinks it's even _more_ obvious with all the extra precautions they've taken, because no one ever shuts off the one room that's considered fair game to all.

In any case, Ryan doesn't want to think about it. Taking the respite and trying to put thoughts of whatever they're doing in there far from his mind, he rolls his eyes and returns his focus to the mound of paperwork. Of course, it's only a moment later when he hears the scraping of Esposito's chair across the hardwood floor. Glancing over his shoulder, he realises Esposito's clutching an empty coffee mug and heading straight for the break room.

Ryan shoots up instantly. "Where are you going?" he calls out, jumping in front of his partner to block his path.

Esposito arches an eyebrow. "Out of coffee," is all he says before moving to brush by.

Ryan's quicker, taking another step back and to the side to stop Esposito. "Coffee, hey," he says loudly. He turns his head over his shoulder, trying to throw his voice. "Yeah, maybe I'll get a coffee, too. The coffee's been so great ever since Castle bought the cappuccino machine for the _break room_."

He can't help but cringe as he listens to the sounds behind him. Ryan can hear them scampering in the break room, the telling scratching of a chair as someone jumps up in a haste. Their frantic whispers are anything but quiet, and Ryan only hopes that Esposito's too focused on his odd behaviour to notice.

Esposito shifts his stance, eyes narrowing. "What's going on?" he demands.

Ryan shrugs innocently. "Nothing. Just feel like getting a coffee in the break room," he shouts out again. Then he takes a step back and heads for the break room, hoping if he enters first it'll give Beckett and Castle another chance to look innocent.

They're just scurrying out of the side door when Ryan pokes his head in, and by the time Esposito enters behind him, they're long gone.

Crisis averted.

* * *

Once again, Castle and Beckett are being anything but subtle.

They're all at Castle's annual Halloween party, and when Ryan says everyone, he means _everyone_. With almost the entire precinct is here, Castle's apartment is absolutely packed to the rafters. Despite the hundreds of people here that Castle's supposed to socialise with, it isn't long before he catches the host trying to discreetly disappear upstairs. Barely a moment later, Ryan watches as a certain detective scans the crowd for a moment before darting up after him.

Ryan groans. If he's supposed to pretend like he knows nothing, he wishes those two will at least pretend there's nothing to know about.

Across the room, Lanie catches his eye for a moment before rolling her eyes in obvious agreement with Ryan's thoughts. The Medical Examiner had figured it out a few days ago, when she had pieced together little hints she'd collected over the past few weeks. According to Castle, her reaction had been priceless, Lanie's eyes widening and jaw dropping as she struggled to catch her breath.

So now the only person in their little unit who doesn't know about Castle and Beckett's relationship is the man standing right next to him. Even though Ryan has sworn time and time again that Esposito will keep it a secret, the couple have insisted on not telling him. Apparently, the fewer the people who know, the better, because they don't want anyone catching wind and risk Gates finding out.

Ryan scoffs. If they really don't want Gates finding out, then they shouldn't be sneaking upstairs to do God only knows what in the middle of a party filled with detectives.

* * *

It finally happens bright and early on Monday morning.

The team catches a body late on Sunday night. Still lacking sleep from the Halloween party the previous night, Beckett snaps at Castle three times before the sun rises. So when they divide into two pairs to start canvasing the other tenants of the building for possible leads, Beckett sticks Castle with Esposito.

They haven't even knocked on the first door when they hear the shot go off.

Beckett's on the move before Ryan even turns his head. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, her weapon is drawn and levelled as she rounds the corner on the landing. Ryan sees the moment she spots him, Beckett's face turning white as a sheet as she takes two shaky steps and drops to her knees.

Castle's slouched against the wall, clutching his left arm as the blood pours out to form a puddle on the floor. Beckett shoves his hand away, clutching the wound between her own because she can apply more pressure. Ryan immediately moves to make sure Castle is all right when he pauses.

The intensity of Castle and Beckett's gaze is so strong, and he can't intrude on this moment. She's whispering lovingly to him, promising him everything's going to be fine as he shakes in a state of shock by her side. And then ever the joker, Castle mumbles something about a _nurse_ that Ryan really _doesn't_ need to hear, but it's made Beckett laugh all the same.

It's only a matter of minutes before the paramedics arrive to drive Castle to the hospital without any more dramas. Beckett, of course, refuses to leave his side, and so Esposito and Ryan haul the shooter back to the precinct to press charges.

They're leaving the precinct that night when Esposito suggests they drop by the hospital to see how Castle is holding up. Ryan agrees, the thought that Beckett might be with Castle not crossing his mind until they're already standing in the corridor outside Castle's room.

Suddenly, Ryan pauses. "Should we ask one of the nurses to check whether he's awake?" Ryan asks, because he can't exactly say _someone else needs to go in first and make sure Castle and Beckett aren't doing something that will give their relationship away_.

As he speaks, Ryan arches an eyebrow at Esposito and glances around the floor, but the place is deserted. Beside him, Esposito presses his ear to the door and shakes his head. "Nah, I can hear something," he says, and before Ryan can stop him, his partner is bursting through the door.

Esposito freezes the moment he walks into the room, and a moment later, Ryan sees why.

Apparently, Ryan had been correct in thinking Beckett would be here with Castle. Despite the Writer's injury, the two of them are practically going at it on the bed. She's half-straddling him, blouse undone, and Ryan thanks _God_ that at least Castle is still covered by the sheets.

The pair snap around at the sound of them entering. Castle swallows, eyes averting guiltily as his face heats in embarrassment. Beckett scrambles off him, trying to hastily close her shirt and wipe the smeared lipstick off her face as she cringes.

"I can explain…" Beckett starts, but Esposito simply shakes his head and smirks.

"You guys are so _busted_."


End file.
